Don't Cha
Don't Cha (featuring rapper Busta Rhymes) was the lead single from The Pussycat Dolls' debut album "PCD." It was originally recorded by Tori Alamaze in 2004. The song was released on April 19, 2005 and peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. It was written by Cee Lo Green (who also produced the song), Busta Rhymes (credited as Trevor Smith) & Sir-Mix-a-Lot (credited as Anthony Ray Thomas). Background In January of 2004, Cee Lo Green finished writing and producing the song "Don't Cha" which its chorus reprises the hook from Sir Mix-a-Lot's song "Swass" (which was taken from album of the same name in a basement studio in Atlanta, Georgia). The song was originally written for Tori Alamaze, a former backing vocalist for the hip hop duo OutKast. In November, she signed a record deal with Universal Records and decided to release the song as her first single from her debut album which was due to release that same year. However, months later, Alamaze decided to part ways with the label as she was "unhappy" and felt that she "got caught up in the middle of egos and favors", and she agreed to give up her rights to the song to get out of her contract. The song was still playing on radio while copies were available at stores and her version of the song received minor success reaching several Billboard charts, including the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #53 and the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart at #2. After Universal Records dropped Almaze, the label was still very much interested in "Don’t Cha". Doug Morris (then chairman of Universal Music Group) suggested that the song should be given to the Pussycat Dolls as the label was trying to reinvent the girl group. Initially Green was skeptical saying, "I didn't know too much about them ..., but when I found out that Universal-owned Interscope Records was involved, that was an alliance I didn't hesitate to make." The Pussycat Dolls' version of "Don't Cha" was recorded around March 2004, adding two verses from rapper Busta Rhymes. Lead singer Nicole Scherzinger admitted that two records sounded identical. According to her, "I had Alamaze's version as a guide. But ours is just a bit fresher." The song was initially offered to both Sugababes and Paris Hilton, but they both declined. In 2006, Hilton claimed that she was presented with the track, but was not impressed with it, commenting, "I think I did hear the song, but not in the format that we all came to know and love. If I'd heard that, of course I'd have jumped at the chance". Chart Performance In the United States, "Don't Cha" debuted at number 95 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated May 7, 2005. During its tenth week, the song entered the top ten at number eight. The track reached number two in its sixteenth week, becoming their highest charting single in the country. The song stayed there for three consecutive weeks, being held off the top spot by Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together", which spent a total of 14 non-consecutive weeks at number one. Despite the song not reaching the top position on the Billboard Hot 100, it reached number one spot on the Hot Dance Club Play and Pop 100 and charts for three and seven consecutive weeks respectively. "Don't Cha" is the second longest-charting song on the Hot Digital Songs chart spending 68 weeks behind Kelly Clarkson's song, "Since U Been Gone" and Usher's song, "Yeah!" which both spent 74 weeks. The song took three-and-a-half years to reach the two million mark in paid downloads; by May 2011, it has sold three million copies according to Nielsen Soundscan. "Don't Cha" was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipment of a million copies of the single. Across Oceania, the song topped the charts in its first week in both Australia and New Zealand. "Don't Cha" spent 7 non-consecutive weeks at number one in Australia, where it also remained on the chart for 23 total weeks. It was certified two-times platinum certification by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). In New Zealand, the song reached number one in its first week and spent more than half of its time on the chart in the top ten. The song was certified gold, selling over 7,500 copies, according to the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ). In the United Kingdom, prior its single release "Don't Cha" peaked at number 44 on import. The following week, the song peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart, making the Pussycat Dolls the first American female group to top the singles chart since Destiny's Child's 2001 song, "Survivor" and the first single under A&M Records to reach number one since The Black Eyed Peas' 2003 song "Where Is the Love?". It sold 85,021 copies, displacing Gorillaz' song, "Dare" by nearly four times as many sales. During its second week, the single had a decline in sales of 23% to 65,122 copies, but remained on the top outselling the rest of the singles by a margin of greater than two to one as PCD debuted at number eight on the UK Albums Chart. In its final week atop, sales dipped by 31.1% selling 44,897 copies, surpassing 195,164 copies after 20 days, and becoming the seventh highest seller of the year at that point. "Don't Cha" was certified Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for shipments of 600,000 copies; by October 2017, the song has sold 634,000 across physical and download formats and was streamed 11.5 million times being the group's highest seller in the United Kingdom. According to the Official Charts Company "Don't Cha" is the 147th best-selling single of the 21st century. In Ireland, the song debuted at number one on the Irish Singles Chart and stayed for four consecutive weeks. It has also reached the peak in a number of European countries including Belgium (Flanders), Germany, Norway and Switzerland. According to Nielsen Soundscan, "Don't Cha" was the tenth best selling song in digital downloads across Europe by the end of 2005. Critical Reception "Don't Cha" received mainly positive reviews from critics. Sal Cinquemani of described the song as "brassy and sassy" adding that, "the Pussycat Dolls have certainly carved a niche for themselves in 21st century pop history. Stephen Thomas Erlewine also favored the song saying "there has never been a sex song quite as knowingly ironic yet undeniably sexy as this." Writing for musicOMH John Murphy described "Don't Cha" as "a silky, sexy little number that will become ubiquitous by the end of the month." However, he added that Busta Rhymes is annoying, saying, "It's a shame that Busta Rhymes is as typically annoying as ever, but he doesn't spoil the song too much." Spence D. from IGN wrote that the track's "sultry swagger-n-shuffle is the type of stuff that nasty boys and girls might enjoy grinding to." A reviewer from Contactmusic.com gave the song 4 out 5 stars favoring the "serious dose of high energy and raunchy message," while criticized the song for not having "any vocal talent." Lisa Haines from BBC described the track as "memorable". She continued saying "it's a groovy R&B duet with Busta Rhymes, is easily the best." Isaac McCalla from About.com praised the song, saying, "This single is a serious dose of high energy, wickedly fun and slammin' house music." Azeem Ahmad also from musicOMH in a separate review commented, "strangely enough 'Don't Cha' isn't purely eye candy." However, he was critical, stating: "not even Busta Rhymes' cameo appearance can prevent Don't Cha from seeming like nothing more than a promo for some generic product aimed at young males." Chuck Arnold and Ralph Novak of People magazine wrote that the group is "responsible for 2005 guiltiest pleasure." Accolades & Recognition "Don't Cha" was nominated for Top Selling Single of the Year at the 2005 Billboard Music Awards. At the 2006 Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Awards the song won the award in the category for Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Sales. At the 21st International Dance Music Awards, "Don't Cha" was nominated in the Best R&B/Urban Dance Track and Best Pop Dance Track categories, winning the former. In May and August of 2006, it was listed as one of the recipients of the Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) Pop Awards and Urban Awards. The same year, the song was nominated for "Best R&B/Soul" Single, Group, Band or Duo at the 2006 Soul Train Music Awards. VH1 ranked "Don't Cha" at number 96 on their list of the "100 Greatest Songs of the 2000s." The Daily Telegraph listed the song at number 58 on the "100 songs that defined the Noughties." Billboard magazine ranked "Don't Cha" at number 30 on their list of the 100 Greatest Girl Group Songs of All Time. Frank Digiacomo wrote that, despite Tori Alamaze exuding "the sinewy sexual tension that the song’s refrain, ... It took the star power of the Dolls, to get it all the way to two." Based on chart performance on the Billboard Hot 100, "Don't Cha" is the 29th most successful song by a girl group on the chart. Music Video Background An accompanying music video for "Don't Cha" was directed by Paul Hunter during the week of April 11, 2005. Nicole Scherzinger told MTV News that the video was all about having fun, saying: "Busta Rhymes is pretty phat, man. He is so much fun. He's so humble and he just makes you feel good. When you're around him, you feel magical. The lyrics are, 'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me.'... But if you see the video, it's all about being who you are, having fun and being confident — and feeling hot. It's not so much about looking hot ... although looking hot is important." Video Synopsis The opening sequence of the video features the Pussycat Dolls riding in jeeps and Busta Rhymes rapping his verse, simultaneously. The video continues to switch back and forth from Scherzinger singing her parts separately and the other Pussycat Dolls singing along. Scherzinger is seen throughout the video wearing the infamous "don't cha" hoodie that features the first line of the chorus ("Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me") on the top part of her sweater. Once the chorus kicks in, the group is seen performing a dance routine surrounded by walls with graffiti printed on each side. Then, the group is seen at an underground party where each member is jumping from a ground trampoline. The Pussycat Dolls are seen surrounded by party guests as they strut down a case of stairs. Once the girls are on the ground, another dance routine is performed. Busta Rhymes is featured in the next scene where he raps his final verse. The scene continues to switch between Scherzinger and Busta Rhymes together and Scherzinger with the group until chorus starts again and Scherzinger is in the center of the group and then lifts herself and kicks two chairs in front of her. The Pussycat Dolls continue to dance and sing until the video ends. Claude Racine, Robin Antin and Cee-Lo Green make appearances in the video towards the end. Reception Brandee J. Tecson of MTV commented, "leave it to the Pussycat Dolls to cast someone in their music video who can actually steal attention away from six gyrating half-naked chicks." Billy Johnson Jr. of Yahoo! Music said, "front and center, the stunning Nicole Scherzinger, surrounded by good company, pranced around in tank tops and short shorts while drag racing in convertible jeeps. They raised the bar." VH1 listed "Don't Cha" at number fourteen on its "Top 40 Videos of 2005". The music video was nominated for Best Dance Video at the 2006 International Dance Music Awards. It was also nominated for the Best R&B video at the 2006 MTV Australia Video Music Awards but lost to Chris Brown's song, "Run It!" Billboard described the music video for the song as "iconic" for girl groups. Andrew Unterberger of Billboard said, "It was inevitable that the song and video would become massive, and become massive they did, with the song heating up the Hot 100 chart and the video establishing the group as mainstays on MTV for many subsequent (though not quite as memorable) videos to come." Lyrics Rhymes Okay Yeah Oh, we about to get it just a little hot and sweaty in this muhfucker (Oh, baby) Ladies let's go Soldiers let's go Let me talk to y'all and just you know Give you a little situation... listen (Fellas) You see this shit get hot Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (Are you ready?) Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout Prowl for the best chick, yes I'm on the lookout (Let's dance) Slow bangin' shawty like a belly dancer with it Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (Oh, baby) No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve Give me the number But make sure you call before you leave Dolls I know you like me I know you do That's why whenever I come around She's all over you I know you want it It's easy to see And in the back of your mind I know you should be fuckin' with me baby Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Fight the feeling Leave it alone 'Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home Let's keep it friendly You have to play fair See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Like me Don't cha? Don't cha baby? Don't cha? Alright, I'm saying Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Raw Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Baby Don't cha? Don't cha? Rhymes Okay, I see how it's goin' down Seems like shawty wanna little menage pop off or somethin', let's go Well let me get straight to it Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it It's the God Almighty, lookin' all brand new If shawty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish Lookin' at me all like she really wanna do it Tryin' to put it on me till my balls black an blueish You wanna play wit uh player girl then play on Strip out the Chanel And leave the lingerie on Watch me and I'm a watch you at the same time Lookin' at you wan break my back You the very reason why I keep a pack uh the Magnum An wit the wagon hit you in the back of the magnum For the record, don't think it was somethin' you did Shawty all on me 'cause it's hard to resist the kid I got a idea that's dope for y'all As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all Dolls Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Like me Don't cha? Don't cha baby? Don't cha? Alright, I'm saying Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Raw Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Baby Don't cha? Don't cha? Video Category:Songs Category:Singles